Bleach Captains 1-8
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading- As you know,the first 8 captains of Bleach are: 1.Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto 2.Sui Feng 3.Gin Ichimaru 4.Retsu Unohana 5.Sosuke Aizen 6.Byakuya Kuchiki 7.Sajin Komamura 8.Shunsui Kyoraku Section heading- The first captain is Yamamoto.His English voice is by Bob Jonhson,His birthday is January 21.His appearance makes him look around an old age of 100. But,however,he is hundreds of years old.He is the oldest man in the Soul Society.He can be found on a screen.It's like the Message Butterflies except it's an order in person over a machine which looks like a television screen.He is usually sitting in a throne and he braids his beard just as Unohana does for her hair except for Captain of Squad One's beard is thick and heavy,tied with black bands. His fire cage is his weapon,obviously.Though thought to be wise,Squad 3 captain happened to remind him that he killed his father.Ichigo knew then that Yamamoto betrayed the Soul Society. The second captain is Sui Feng,the woman with a tough arm.She is a bodyguard of a woman who turns into a male cat,which Orihime calls the boy cat.''Her birthday is February 11.She is protective of Yuriwhichi and when fighting Mabashi she gaining energy to block off the poison of Ritze.She has a outfit that may seem well done until she fights.Her overcoat comes off and her outfit is actually a little skimpy!She is truly tricky.Mabashi admits that she is a well player.She usually can be found with the male cat version of Yuriwhichi. Gin Ichimaru is the capatin of Squad 3.This division is falling apart like string!After Gin betrayed the Soul Society,a new drunk captain came along.As time passed,it seems as if Izuru was the only good person in Squad 3.The new captain betrayed the Soul Society,too.Gin barely puts off his taunting smile and closed eyes.He has hair that may seem a little silver,but it is purple.He is very aware that he loves Rangiku and that she had no choice but to catch him from his wrong doings.When he was under Aizen,Rangiku caught him.He smiled as usual and said in a high voice, ''Sorry, Aizen.Im caught. Escaping from her,he,Tousen,and Aizen went with the Menos Hollow with out getting killed. He messed up the settings in the Espada world while Ulquiorra walked in.Ready,Gin? asked Ulquiorra.Gin replyed,Ulquiorra!I thought you disliked me. People say that his voice is like a snake and when Ichigo was caught in a gate,Gin Ichimaru leaned over and waved,saying, Bye Bye! He taunts Rukia often and he scares her.'How are you Rukia dear?'Would you like me to save you?I could.I will.You think i am kidding?Well,I am.''When Ichimaru turned on Aizen,Aizen slashed Gin n the chest and he fell to the ground.Rangiku found him and cried.Gin almost died. The captain of squad 4 is Unohana Retsu.She ties her hair around her face to become a ''female beard.''She is the Soul Society's best healer and she has her own hospital.She is quiet,calm,and well-behaved.Unohana likes certain foods and lots of sweets.She and Ukitake have been friends for 200 years.In fact,they are said to be a ''couple.She may often seem young but she is very old.She tried to get people to make a New Year's Movie and got Ichigo to be the dog. Captain Aizen of division 5 was easily tricked by Gin.He was found dead hanging on a wall.He often wears glasses but not usually.He found that Tousen and Gin could easily follow him in his plans.Momo loves him but he knows she is too young for him.He betrayed the Soul Society and believes that Tousen is blind.''He stops no fights and gets angry because Gin always spies on him.''Are you spying as usual,Gin? Oh,is that bad?''He tricked the girl that loves him.''Momo,I love you.You have been faithful.Now,goodbye! and with those words,Momo dropped to the ground because Aizen stabbed her. Byakuya,captain of Squad 6,is very strong.His cherry blossom zanpakuto was no match for a bount,despite his high powers.Sadly,his wife died.He counts on his sister,Rukia,though.He has long black hair.His birthday date is January 31.He has something against Renji,that,everytime Renji uses his swrod,it gets cut by Byakuya. Zangetsu plays an illusion as Hollow Ichigo to go against Ichigo that disguises him as Byakuya. Captain of Squad 7 is quite weird.He is an animal!Therefore,only a couple people take interest in him.He is quite a man,though!Many things are said about him,but honestly,most are untold things on Bleach.Therefore it may not be true.He got sliced in half by Aizen.He is Tousen's friend,and risked his life for him. The Eighth Squad Captain is Shunsui.Get ready for Ukitake's best friend!So Shunsui wears a hat...a Japanese hat. He is an awkward man and therefore does not appear in many episodes.His usual show-ups are at Squad Meetings.His birthday is near a holiday:July 11.He looks around 50 so he is about 450 or so.He is drunk and maybe he belongs in a mental hospital,but he has a beard.He likes many girls and once was sleeping and said,Oh,girl,your so soft and cuddley. And im guesing that you know that he is perverted.